The Opportunist
by ice bitten
Summary: It wasn't that Fuji was a home wrecker or that he was slow. He just had impeccable timing. FUJISAKU ONESHOT.


**The Opportunist**

**It wasn't that Fuji was a home wrecker or that he was slow. He just had impeccable timing. FUJISAKU ONESHOT. **

_Come to my window_

_Knock on my door I,_

_Want to make you feel beautiful._

_-Maroon 5 (She Will Be Loved)_

**The Opportunist.**

He was supposed to be teaching her english.

In the solace of the library Fuji watched Sakuno with fond interest. She was still struggling with the alien words, which didn't exactly bother Fuji so much since practice was canceled.

"I don't understand this sentence," Sakuno whispered.

In the library her voice echoed, quite odd for the shy little girl, but normal since they were alone. Fuji chose to go to the back, where people seldom went since it was rumored haunted. Sakuno was scared, but Fuji told her it was best to study at a quiet place.

Alone.

Together.

"This," Fuji said and he leaned toward Sakuno so she could hear him better, "Is the subject."

He circled the pronoun and drew away abruptly, leaving Sakuno only the faint smell of him. She blushed and turned back to the book. Fuji smiled knowingly.

Sakuno took her time circling the pronouns and underlining the vocabulary words with much difficulty. Her cheeks were adorably puffed like a chipmunk, often chewing on her pencil for concentration. It took Fuji all he had not to ruffle her hair out of pure adoration.

"You're so cute Sakuno chan," Fuji voiced.

He took great pleasure as Sakuno shot her head up, blushing cutely at the older senpai.

"U-Uhm I think I get it now," Sakuno said, "The homework! I mean..."

"Let's see then," Fuji said and once more he scooted closer to Sakuno, letting her take a deep breath. He placed on hand on the back of her chair and leaned in to take a closer look. "Ah, I see you're doing a better job this time."

She was still blushing so Fuji wasn't sure if she had heard his praise or not. Still, it was quite charming how easy it was to make the poor girl blush.

Deciding to take it a bit further, Fuji slowly lifted his hand and started to kneed Sakuno's neck.

As expected, she let out a small squeak as his feather like touch danced across her neck. This made Fuji widen his smile and still adding pressure to his fingers, he leaned in closer to that their nose barely touched.

Sakuno was leaning away now, obviously scared at this kind of attention. Which was normal, really, the closest thing she had to physical attention was Ryoma adjusting her wrist to a racket.

Fuji chuckled, which tickled Sakuno under his breath.

It was exciting, Fuji smiled. He never seen such an interesting girl before. She stiffened under his gaze, but she reacted very well to his touch. He wanted to experiment further, and deciding this, the flicked out his tongue so that it barely grazed Sakuno's lips.

"Circle the subject," Fuji chided and he almost made to kiss Sakuno fully.

She withered under his lips, making Fuji feel a but superior. But alas, he was a gentleman. Knowing his boundaries, Fuji gave Sakuno a small peck instead of what he _**originally**_ wanted to do.

Sakuno for one, was surprised at Fuji's sudden change at attitude. At once his warmth was gone, bringing Sakuno back to reality as Fuji soundly shut her book. He was smiling contently at her. Then he started to shrug off his jacket, and making his way from the table he motioned for her.

"I think we're done for the day," Fuji said, "I'm sure you want to go and watch Echizen play his match don't you?"

"Hai..." Sakuno muttered and she hastily grabbed her things, "Is Kintarou trying to challenge him again?"

"Yes," Fuji smiled. He turned to leave but just as he moved he felt Sakuno pull back on his sleeve.

He looked back with a fond smile, "Yes Sakuno chan?"

"Uhmm..." Sakuno looked down at her feet. Her face was still warm from his light kisses, "Why did you offer to teach me today?"

Fuji looked thoughtful for a minute. He glanced down at the shivering girl in front of him, "I overheard Echizen say he didn't have time to tutor you today."

Sakuno looked up, "And then?"

"So I thought," Fuji said he faced Sakuno with a boyish smile, "This would be a perfect time to impeccably _**woo**_ the girl of my dreams."

The sentence was simply so out of character Sakuno took a step back. Her face was blushing a million shades redder. Her legs fell weak so that she nearly fell back if it wasn't for the table being there.

His eyes had a glint, and he leaned his two hands on either side of Sakuno.

You were supposed to be quiet in a library after all. So Fuji took this opportunity to lean into Sakuno so that she could feel his whisper.

"I'm afraid I have something to confess," Fuji whispered. He felt Sakuno shiver and smiled, "I'm quite an opportunist."

And in the back of the library, where only solace comforted them, Fuji kissed Sakuno.

**END.**

_Monday, December 3, 2007 (2:10 PM)_

**Icebitten:** Woah that's the first time I didn't finish a fic at some number-in-the-morning.

I got inspired from a FujiSaku fic I'm reading (The Sadist of Seigaku By:Macve).

Someday I'll write a multi chapter fic on FujiSaku T.T Maybe when I finish**The Devil Wears Tennis.**

**I heart Sakuno Crack Pairings.**


End file.
